Weakness and Longing
by vampyremiyu
Summary: After being apart for years, Naruto decides to tell Sasuke how he feels. Can Sasuke admit to his biggest weakness? NaruSasu yaoi.


WEAKNESS AND LONGING  
A Naruto Shippuden Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written at the request of my friend, Anna. My second Naruto fanfic ever, and the first yaoi-based for the fandom. I still know little to nothing about the series, so please be as kind as possible. Warnings for YAOI and some possible OOC-ness. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

It had started as a quiet evening. Everyone had settled into their respective rooms at the hot springs resort. And when everyone else was more concerned with dinner, it was a good time to relax in the hot spring baths.

Uchiha Sasuke had no idea how he'd been coaxed into tagging along, let alone doing so. He'd not seen or communicated with any of his "companions" for five years. Surely they would not just welcome him back with open arms. Not after his confrontations with Sakura and Naruto. And he had no use for them, other than amusement.

And knowing Naruto, it would not be boring, he mused.

But the desire to be anywhere near his former teammates was nil. Not because he had tried to kill one of them. No, his fight with Sakura had nothing to do with it, he reasoned. It was being around them in general that he could not stand. The friendship and camaraderie they had built and shared turned him off. He left them. He no longer needed them.

Then what was the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Jealousy? Yes, that it was. He felt it, even as he lay down to sleep that night. Along with other emotions he had thought gone.

And as expected, it was all Naruto's fault.

The hot water of the spring felt good on aching muscles. With no one to cause him grief, Sasuke found himself relaxing in the steamy bath. Thoughts of his hatred, his brother, ran through his mind. Memories that tortured his soul. He would have his vengeance in time. It just didn't seem to come soon enough.

He tried, with some degree of difficulty, to keep from falling asleep. Rested against a large rock on the far side of the spring, Sasuke realized that avoiding everyone had taken more out of him than training exercises. He let his eyes drift closed, his body just floating in the warm waters.

But his peace was short lived. A familiar chakra moved closer, and closer. Fast, too. One eye came open quickly. Through the steam he recognized the shadow huddled on the water's edge closest to the main building.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto stared into the bath, tilting his head to one side. He was taller than Sasuke remembered, and much more agile. He'd done well in his training, becoming stronger, too. Sasuke wasn't surprised so much as curious how his one time companion had managed to overcome everything thrown at him.

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

The question was a simple one, spoken in anger. Sasuke just shrugged. "I wasn't hungry. I'll have something brought to my room later."

"You just don't want to be near anyone, do you?"

Sasuke's eyebrows went up questioningly. It wasn't like Naruto to be very argumentative. Had he lost some brains to gain some brawn?

"Can you blame me?"

"They were your friends," Naruto stated. "I was your friend."

"I don't need friends anymore," he replied, his body becoming more aware, his mind more alert. "All I need is vengeance."

"Liar."

Naruto knew he was pushing Sasuke's buttons. It was unpleasant to hear the truth of his words, but he had expected it. The years had been kind to Sasuke, he thought, even Orochimaru's training had been beneficial.

"Am not!"

But he was the same person he was back then. It really hurt to see it for himself. He had to get through to him. There may not be a second chance.

"Are, too!"

"Get the hell out of here," Sasuke said, sinking deeper into the water.

"Can't we...talk?"

"About what?" Naruto shifted about, trying to come up with an answer. But when he got no reply, Sasuke continued, "Baka, leave me alone."

"You're not happy to see me?"

Naruto sounded...sad. Was he imagining it? There was a pause before Sasuke replied, "Why? Should I be?"

Naruto sighed. "Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Ditto."

Naruto began to fume. "You're not even happy to see me in the slightest? Are you that much of a jerk?"

Sasuke felt a pang in his gut but ignored it. His anger rose instead. "I didn't think you'd still be so insecure, Naruto."

"I am not!"

"Are so," was the calm reply.

Naruto stood, paced, the crouched again before he exclaimed, "Why the hell do we have to argue?"

"Don't like it?" Sasuke's anger was tangible now, his chakra flaring. "Then leave!"

But Naruto pushed back with his own chakra. In one fluid movement, he moved from the edge of the water to stand before his old teammate in the bath. He couldn't contain his anger, his emotion, as he grabbed Sasuke by the forearms, holding him down, pinning him to the rock behind him.

"What the hell--?" Sasuke struggled against Naruto, eyes flaring dangerously. "Let go!"

Naruto's hold did not let up, no matter how much Sasuke fought. "Why do you always have to be such a damn jerk?"

"You idiot, what are you--?"

But his question was cut off by Naruto's lips.

Unlike the first "kiss" they had shared years ago, only Sasuke's eyes remained wide open. Naruto's lips moved enticingly over his, leaving a warm feeling gripping his gut. Too shocked to fight back, he slowly found his eyes closing as the kiss persisted.

But as soon as it was over, his rage flared. He shoved Naruto away, albeit half-heartedly. The other man moved backwards in the water. He said nothing, offering no explanation or apology.

"What the--? Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed angrily. Not only was he surprised, he was angry at the fox was able to get through his defenses. Was all his training for nothing? His voice was shocked, however, as he voiced his question. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Because I love you!" Naruto was breathing heavily, tears building in his eyes. His voice was somber when he added. "I love you, you jackass."

And as quickly as Naruto's "attack" began, he was gone.

Sasuke swore once more as he rolled onto his back, wanting sleep to take him. Did have to relive that moment every five minutes? Didn't he have better things to think about? He groaned, his body obviously reacting to each revisited moment.

"Dammit... What was that idiot thinking," he asked himself aloud.

'Why did you let him go?'

"Because I want him dead," Sasuke answered his consciousness aloud. He sat up, fists clenching in his lap. "Because he makes me feel things I don't want to feel."

'You love him.'

"I HATE HIM," Sasuke nearly screamed. But the phrase, though angry, did not convince his consciousness, or himself. He felt tears in his own eyes.

'You want him.'

"I need him," he corrected with a frown of realization. The thing he had been searching for for the past five years was in front of him the whole time. A rival. A companion. He sat up wearily, staring out the window.

"I need the son of a bitch."

'Then tell him.'

He cursed again. After tomorrow, they would go their separate ways. There may never be another opportunity. As much as he hated himself, not wanting to admit anything, he knew he had to say something. Even if it was only an apology.

Only to be near him for a moment.

"No, no, no, no."

'Stop hiding.'

"Who's hiding," he asked, pulling the sheet tighter around himself.

'Idiot. Fess up.'

"No!"

'Yes!'

"No," he muttered, his fist slamming onto the floor. "No..."

'You need him.'

"I... I don't... Why do I feel this way," he muttered. He hit the floor again, but with less emotion. "I'm tired of being hurt. Tired of feeling in general."

'Go to him,' his mind replied.

He gave no thought to his movement. Tossing the thin blanket aside, he stood and moved swiftly to the door. Sliding it open, he quietly made his way down the hall to Naruto's room.

There was a moment of hesitation before he knocked lightly on the door. When there was no answer, he slid the door open a few inches to see inside. It was dark, but he could make out an empty tatami mat on the floor. His heart plummeted into his stomach.

Naruto was gone.

Lounging in the bath, Uzumaki Naruto allowed the warm water to penetrate his weary muscles. Full from a good meal with good conversation, he seemed very relaxed. Not a care in the world.

But that was far from the truth.

'Why did you let him go?'

He had his own consciousness to answer to.

'Because I love him.'

'You knew he wouldn't return your ardor.'

'So?'

'So...'

Naruto sighed aloud. Sakura had been correct. He had not changed at all. He should have stayed away, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

'I had to tell him.'

'And if you never see him again?'

He hated his response tot his, but it was the truth. 'Then... I move on.'

Easier said than done. While training had taken up much of his life in recent years, Naruto had never forgotten Sasuke. Their camaraderie. Their rivalry. He was the reason he had pushed himself so hard to become stronger. Was there really nothing between them anymore? Had Sasuke changed that much?

The blond ninja sighed again, sinking deeper into the water. He let it come up to his neck, his body stretching in the water. His toes floated to the surface as he tried to release all the tension in his limbs. But the water wasn't warm enough to erase all of it.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, sitting up. "Maybe I should apologize."

"Maybe you should."

Eyes wide, Naruto stood and turned to face his antagonizer. Sasuke crouched near the bath's edge, only a foot away from him. He was dressed only in a nightshirt, his disheveled from poor sleep. The blond boy had no idea what he wanted, but he was ready for a fight.

"What... Sasuke?"

"That's not an apology," he replied.

Naruto closed his eyes, willing himself to stay calm. Sasuke had every reason to be angry with him. Shoving one's emotions onto another was traumatizing, he told himself. Just stay calm. And don't get your hopes up!

"I'm sorry," the blond ninja said, opening his eyes.

It was Sasuke's turn to surprise Naruto. Somehow the dark haired ninja had managed to slip into the water and move until he was mere centimeters from his former teammate. No sound. No warning.

"Sasuke?"

He clasped onto Naruto's shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Then his lips covered the blond ninja's, pressing against them. Hard. He felt his heart leap into his throat, the gnawing feeling in his gut untightening.

When they parted, Naruto could say nothing. Could barely think! His emotions ran clearly through his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Sasuke mistook his silence for rejection. His heart plummeted into his stomach again. He should have known better, he told himself. But I will not cry. Not in front of the idiot.

However, as Sasuke tried to move away, Naruto stopped him. He nearly jumped the dark haired ninja, arms wrapping around him like steel bands. Sasuke was trapped as Naruto's lips assaulted his. He didn't struggle this time, allowing himself to give in. Even as he felt the tip of his partner's tongue graze his lower lip, Sasuke remained in the moment, his own tongue darting out to attack.

Naruto groaned, pulling away against his will. He studied the other ninja carefully. He appeared to be giving in. Was he? Or was he just playing? He spoke, uncertain how Sasuke would react.

"I want you," he stated simply. No point in lying now, he thought.

There was a pause before Sasuke answered, "And I... I need you."

Naruto had no idea he was holding his breath until he heard Sasuke's response. "Are you...sure?"

Sasuke only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. But he was startled when Naruto's hands grabbed at his nightshirt, trying to pull it over his head.

"What are you--?"

The half wet shirt was tossed aside carelessly. Taking advantage of his partner's surprise, his eyes skimmed the bared expanse of his chest. He really had been training hard, Naruto noted. His voice was breathless as he replied, "I want you right here."

Sasuke tried to contain his surprise. "Here?"

Naruto nodded. "Right here."

Sasuke felt only a twinge of fear before curiosity got the better of him. "Why?"

Naruto's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "Because if this is the only shot I get, then I'm not waiting any longer."

Sasuke was not surprised the kiss that followed. Not surprised by the feeling of relief and need he felt inside him. What did surprise him was how aggressive Naruto was. Finally going for the gusto with style instead of flare. It was a side to the other ninja he'd never seen. He'd grown up after all.

In this moment, Sasuke no longer feared his weakness, his longing. He embraced it. Embraced Naruto's emotions for him.

In the next moment, he was joining in.

His hands lifted, fingers tracing the contours of Naruto's chest. The blond ninja smiled as he felt his touch, mirroring the inquisitive fingers with his own. Smooth skin over finely toned muscle. Both had trained hard in their craft, molding themselves into fine looking men. Naruto was mesmerized by how well sculpted Sasuke's abdomen was, while the dark haired ninja became fascinated by the twitching movement of Naruto's pectorals under his fingertips.

It didn't take long for the heat of the bath to seep into them. The water felt cool compared to the other's touch. Sasuke had a moment of uncertainty; his eyes search the water as he felt the tip of Naruto's desire against his fingertips. Naruto's hands didn't hesitate, however, plunging into the water and quickly grasping onto Sasuke's thickening member.

"Not too tight, Naruto," Sasuke warned in a deep, almost sleepy voice. But he wasn't sure if he was referring to his partner's grasp of his hair or his manhood.

Naruto held tightly to his hair, his fingers diving into the dark locks. He was amazed at how soft his hair was. And it was always styled in such a weird way. It boggled his mind, but only for an instant.

Once his lips got a taste of Sasuke's earlobe, he latched on to it, suckling as if he'd found lifesaving water. Sasuke writhed in Naruto's grasp, his own hands trying to touch him more intimately. Naruto tried to encourage him, but his touch faltered as he succumbed to new overwhelming sensations.

Sasuke felt himself drifting, his head tilting backward by Naruto's command. The blond's hand pulled at the other man's hair as his lips assaulted his neck and throat. His other hand began a leisurely up and down movement along Sasuke's growing manhood. Naruto groaned, feeling the dark haired warrior's body relaxing and tensing beneath him.

Not knowing what else to do with his hands, Sasuke gripped Naruto's arms tightly. His fingernails dug into the other man's skin, leaving his mark. As he moaned, he heard Naruto grunt in determination. He started to feel light, the constant up and down movement around his swollen flesh causing his body to shiver and shake. It felt...amazing.

And in his momentary delirium, he wanted more.

"You're prolonging the inevitable," Sasuke moaned.

"Payback," Naruto whispered into his neck.

"What for?"

"Making me want you for so long."

"I didn't think...I needed you," Sasuke tried to explain, his concentration failing fast. He could feel his body running away from him.

Naruto pulled away slightly, his hand moving faster now. "And now?"

"Now..." Sasuke closed his eyes, grinding his hips against the other man's hand. "Now...I know differently."

"Good."

Sasuke's cry was silent as he felt his body explode from the inside out. White light flashed behind his eyelids, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He shuddered violently at first, tremors shaking him as pleasure began to melt into the ultimate relaxed state.

Naruto didn't wait for his partner to come down from his high. He quickly turned Sasuke's body around, pinning him against the side of the bath.

When the dark haired ninja regained a few of his senses, he found himself spread-eagled and bent over the edge of the bath. One of Naruto's hands caressed his chest as the other moved over his butt until one finger found its destination.

"Ah!"

Sasuke bit down on his lower lip as one of Naruto's fingers pushed into his anus. He had another momentary lapse, fear trying to latch onto his heart. But as Naruto kissed his neck again, his own erection pressing against the back of his leg, fear turned to eagerness.

Naruto's patience was wearing thin, his hand alternating between stretching Sasuke and massaging himself. Years of pent up need, and it wanted out now! But he tried to contain himself. He wanted Sasuke to enjoy this too. The look on the other man's face as he came had been more of a turn on for Naruto than the blond had ever imagined. He wanted...no, he HAD to see it again.

Sasuke's desire started to rebuild slowly. He licked his lips, shifting his hips in hopes of prodding Naruto to take him. A small part of him felt debased, weak. But a larger part wanted to be taken, and shown a pleasure he'd never experienced before. There was a certain amount of power in that need, surprising the dark haired young man.

Naruto trailed a line of kisses from the nape of his neck across his shoulder. When he felt Sasuke shift in his grasp, his fingers going a bit deeper inside him, he moaned. Sasuke moaned in response.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Stop torturing me. Please."

Naruto smiled against his should. Guess that's his way of telling me he's ready, he thought. With another swift movement, he grasped Sasuke's hips and leaned over him, forcing the young man's chest to the ground.

"This is going to hurt," Naruto said.

Sasuke pushed back against his partner. "Just do it."

Without hesitation, Naruto pushed the head of his engorged sex into his partner's anus. The water acted a lubricant, but it wasn't too effective. Sasuke soon cried out in pain while Naruto tried to sooth him.

"Warned you."

"Don't...stop... Idiot..."

Sasuke held his breath as Naruto pushed harder into him. The stretched went from pain to pleasure in a strange way. He found that if he focused on the friction, the movement, instead of the pain, it was somewhat enjoyable. And when the friction went from pushing to pulling to pushing again, Sasuke sighed aloud.

Naruto felt himself leaning against his partner, needing him for support. As his hips pushed and pulled of their own volition, he moved his hands from Sasuke's hips and around until one cupped his balls and the other wrapped around his newly grown flesh. He moaned as Sasuke sighed again, his head falling forward, exposing more of his neck. The blond kissed him there, enjoying the feel of him shivering beneath him.

Even with Naruto's weight at his back, Sasuke found that he could move again. He rose off the ground to push himself against Naruto. His partner pushed back, thrusting harder and faster. And when Naruto's hands grasped him so intimately again, Sasuke thought he'd explode all over again. The friction inside and out was quickly pushing him to an edge.

But it was Naruto who burst first. He managed to contain his cry of pleasure, his body slamming into Sasuke's at full force. His orgasm was so complete that he saw stars, even when he opened his eyes.

Sasuke found some relief in Naruto's pleasure before succumbing to his own. Was his partner weak for coming first? Not really. But it was something he was sure to bring up if he needed to.

They said nothing as they kissed once more, both spent and relaxed. They left the bath behind for the comfort of a room. Too late to order food, they found themselves lying on the floor just staring at the ceiling.

"So..."

"You're not going to go all girly on me, are you," Sasuke asked.

Naruto curled up against him, batting his eyelashes at him. "Does that mean you love me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He should have pushed him away, but instead hugged him closer. "Idiot."

Sleep was quick to invade, their bodies and minds subdued by recent activity. Despite his hard feelings earlier, Sasuke found himself content with the current situation. A strange turn of events even he couldn't have foreseen. It could be an advantage. But it could also be hindrance.

It was Naruto, after all.

"Good night," Naruto whispered. Then he chuckled, snuggling closer. "Jackass."

"Bastard." The word held less venom than Sasuke wanted, and he couldn't help but smile.

Would there be other opportunities? Other meetings? Of course, they both thought. As ninja, they would certainly run into each again. They were bound together now. By camaraderie.

"Teme."

By rivalry.

"Idiot."

By weakness and longing.

--OWARI--

DISCLAIMER:  
Sasuke, Naruto and all other characters mentioned in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
